Fleur de lys brodée au fil d'or sur un tartan
by Neko Dream
Summary: Francis flirt ouvertement avec Arthur, mais Allistor ne le supporte plus et compte bien reconquérir son fiancé. [R-18]
1. Chapter 1

Comme à chaque fois que la mélancolie le gagnait un peu trop, Allistor quittait discrètement le château d'Édimbourg et rejoignait son manoir sur les bords du Loch Ness. Cette nostalgie l'envahissait parfois quand il repensait à son histoire. 700 ans d'Auld Alliance avec Francis pour tenir l'anglais à distance, 700 ans d'espoir de se voir un jour vraiment uni au français, 700 ans de « fiançailles » qui avaient été tout simplement oubliées quand l'Acte d'Union entre lui et Arthur, son propre frère, lui avait été imposé il y a 300 ans, le reléguant à un simple mythe folklorique à la gloire de son cadet. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il était l'Écosse et faisait désormais partie du Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord sous la coupe d'Angleterre. Il aimait Arthur d'un amour plus que fraternel mais cette union lui laissait un goût amer, celui de l'abandon et des regrets.

Au coucher du soleil, le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn était allé jusqu'au bord de la falaise surplombant le lac et ses terres qu'il chérissait tant. Droit et fier, seul et silencieux, il resta ainsi immobile un long moment, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil alors que le vent faisait doucement danser son kilt et son écharpe de tartan rouge. Quelque part, sous la surface calme de l'eau, il savait que sa plus vieille et plus fidèle amie se baladait à l'abri des regards, comme autrefois. Il savait pertinemment comment sa mélancolie allait prendre fin : sa sœur croiserait la mer d'Irlande qui les séparait pour venir le noyer dans le Whisky et la Guiness jusqu'à ce que son cerveau en oublie son propre nom et l'existence même des deux blonds.

Au loin, une musique commença à se faire entendre. Une cornemuse sur des notes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un des siens jouait son hymne. Un petit sourire apparut une fraction de seconde sur son visage mais ne resta pas.

« Scotland the Brave... Si seulement, mon ami, tu savais à quel point j'étais fier et au combien je regrette aujourd'hui... Même après tout ce temps, ça fait toujours mal... »

Allistor passa près de 3 jours à ressasser le passer, une bouteille de Whisky entre les mains, enfermé seul dans sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, la raison noyée dans l'alcool, son esprit divaguait sur la mer houleuse de ses souvenirs. Le 4° jour, il dormit toute la journée et en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil déclinait déjà, une musique venant de l'extérieur le tira du sommeil. Sa raison le rappela soudain à l'ordre : c'était aujourd'hui, c'était ce soir, c'était cette nuit. Cette année, c'était au tour de l'Ecosse d'accueillir le Festival des Nations Celtes. Beaucoup de pays étaient invités et presque tous venaient à chaque fois. C'était une bonne excuse pour se retrouver, boire et s'amuser tous ensemble, pays au passé celtique ou pas. Retrouvant ses esprits, il entendit les voix et les rires au loin accompagnant les tambours, les harpes et les cornemuses. Même si l'envie n'y était pas, son devoir était d'assister à ce festival et de faire honneur à son pays. Sans conviction, il s'extirpa de ses draps et alla prendre une douche brûlante. Face à sa vieille armoire, il s'apprêtait à tirer de la pile de linge une chemise immaculée et un kilt fait de tartan royal rouge, mais sa main se stoppa et se posa sur un tout autre motif : un tartan bleu et gris nommé « Honor of Scotland » qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis bien longtemps. Il soupira mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Il sortit donc ce kilt très ancien qu'il assortit avec un sporan noir orné d'un chardon d'argent, une ample chemise de style médiéval beige et un béret assortit à son kilt.

Après avoir lacé ses chaussures noires, il se releva et croisa son reflet dans le miroir moucheté de la vieille armoire. Il se figea un instant. Il avait déjà vu ce reflet, exactement le même, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. C'était il y a près de 700 ans. Machinalement, il caressa du bout des doigts la bague qu'il ne quittait jamais : une chevalière arborant un lys et un chardon entrelacés. Francis se souviendrait-il ? Allistor sentait la mélancolie le gagner à nouveau et décidé de lutter cette fois. Il se redressa et adopta une allure fière comme celle que les autres ont l'habitude de voir venant de lui.

Il quitta son manoir pour rejoindre la ville en fête à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Alors qu'il marchait sur le bord de la petite route de campagne reliant sa demeure au reste du monde, il alluma une cigarette et s'étonna de ne pas avoir reçu la visite de quelques membres de sa fratrie.

Une fois arrivé, il vit tout le monde danser, boire, s'amuser. Son cœur se serra un instant quand une pensée traversa son esprit : « finalement, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. » Il alla saluer ses neveux Canada, discrètement attablé dans un coin, et USA, déjà déchaîné avec qui il échangea un signe de la main. Puis, une bière à la main, il alla rejoindre Irlande du Nord et Wales qui profitaient tranquillement de leur boisson favorite. Owen et Shannon affichèrent un air étonné en voyant leur frère aîné ainsi vêtu mais ne firent aucune remarque.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien dans cette ambiance joyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'un parfum léger et subtil n'attire l'attention de l'écossais. L'odeur des lys fraîchement coupés, bougeant lentement au gré du vent dans un vase au bord d'une fenêtre. Il connaissait ce parfum depuis aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté ce tartan et une vague de souvenirs l'envahi. Paris, 1295, cet être blond baignant doucement dans le soleil d'hiver. Qu'il aurait aimé que l'appareil photo soit inventé bien plus tôt pour immortaliser cet instant, mais même l'appareil n'aurait pu saisir la magie du moment, celle d'une première rencontre et d'un cœur qui sombre déjà vers sa perte. Des siècles de guerres suivirent la signature de l'Auld Alliance, ils combattirent Arthur dos à dos, frères d'arme, frères de sang, unis dans celui des corps de l'Angleterre, de l'Écosse et de la France, étalés sur le sol, ne formant plus qu'un. Puis était finalement venue la signature de l'Acte d'Union et la fin des hostilités fratricides. Mais même avant ça, Allistor aurait déjà dû voir les regards que le français posait sur son cadet, son obsession enfouie pour le plus jeune des Kirkland. Mais son propre regard était aveugle au reste du monde, trop obnubilé par sa propre obsession pour le français. Francis avait fini par se rapprocher de l'anglais, lentement et inexorablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le faire sien, et presque jusqu'à en oublier l'existence de l'écossais. Malgré tout ça, malgré les années, les siècles, malgré les guerres et les alliances, le blond à la fleur de lys hantait toujours ses jours et ses nuits.

Francis passa à côté des 3 Kirkland sans même y faire attention, il traversa la foule et se dirigea vers le cadet de la fratrie. Aujourd'hui encore, Arthur captait toute l'attention du français. Mais le petit blond passait son temps à repousser Francis, en public du moins. Bien que le français s'amusait de ce fait, il aurait préféré que le londonien soit un peu plus tendre et tactile avec lui. Il connaissait Arthur par cœur, ses habitudes, ses non-dits, ses « non » qui veulent dire « oui ». Ainsi, quand Arthur le repoussa une énième fois, le français fit mine de s'éloigner. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le bar à ciel ouvert mais il sentait le regard de l'anglais discrètement posé sur lui, sous les lumières du festival, dans la nuit qui venait de tomber.

« Champagne, je vous prie » lança-t-il au barman avant de s'incruster sans gêne dans la conversation des aînés Kirkland.

Peu à peu, il se rapprocha d'Allistor qui était le plus proche de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en riant. Il savait qu'Arthur n'en perdait pas une miette et attiser la jalousie de l'anglais était devenu le sport préféré de Francis. Allistor remarqua les coups d'œil que s'échangeaient Arthur et Francis, et il comprit rapidement que ce petit manège n'était pas fait pour lui donner de l'espoir, bien au contraire. Il se dégagea calmement de la prise du blond sur ses épaules et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres mais le français revient à la charge et se colla un peu plus contre lui, l'air de rien, tout en riant et en discutant avec Owen et sa sœur. L'écossais se dégagea une nouvelle fois en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais Francis fit mine de ne rien remarqué et insista une fois de plus. Cette fois, s'en était trop.

« Oye, à quoi tu joues Francis ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » répondit un peu trop innocemment le blond.

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi... »

« Allons Al, on n'en est plus là depuis longtemps, toi et moi » lança le français qui se donnait en spectacle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Allistor sans lâcher sa coupe de champagne.

L'écossais se dégagea encore une fois et dû faire appel à tout le sang-froid et le calme qu'il lui restait pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la colère, bien que ça transparaissait déjà dans sa voix.

« Si, on en est là, toi et moi, justement ! »

Alors que le blond allait rétorquer et repasser à l'attaque, Allistor sentit la colère l'envahir et cette fois, il ne fit rien pour la contenir. La frivolité dont faisait preuve le français le mettait hors de lui et il n'était pas question qu'il se serve de lui pour que sa prochaine nuit dans les draps d'Arthur soit un peu plus pimentée. Allistor tira son Sgian Dubh de sa chaussette à une vitesse impressionnante et menaça le français, le plaquant dos au comptoir du bar.

« Tu l'as choisi lui plutôt que moi alors ne m'approche plus ! Tu sais à quel point je t'ai été fidèle, depuis 700 ans, en toutes circonstances ? J'ai renié ma propre famille pour toi ! Qu'étais-je pendant ces siècles ? Un jouet ? Juste le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre mon frère ? Un lot de consolation ? Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu, fous-moi la paix et retourne jouer avec le bon Kirkland ! Hors de ma vue, je suis las de t'avoir toujours dans les pattes ! »

Le plus âgé repoussa violemment le blond et quitta le festival avec un regard noir à vous en transpercer l'âme, serrant la lame si fort que des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ses doigts, tâchant le sol sur son passage. Une fois seul, à bonne distance de ces idiots, au milieu des prairies verdoyantes, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent caresser sa peau et faire danser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme. Il desserra alors sa prise sur le poignard fait à partir de la pointe de sa propre épée brisée. Un sourire triste envahit son visage. Il s'assit sur un muret en pierre recouvert de mousse et observa la lame tâchée de son propre sang de longues minutes à la seule lueur de la lune. Cette épée avait toujours défendu Francis et aujourd'hui, elle préférait porter le sang de son propre maître plutôt que celui du français. Allistor pensa un instant qu'il aimerait s'arracher le cœur avec cette lame pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment, mélange d'amour oublié qui refuse de se taire, de jalousie, d'abandon et de rejet.

Il observa ensuite la fusée du poignard. Il se souvenait l'avoir taillé lui-même avant d'y incruster les pierres qui se teintaient ce soir de son sang. D'un côté, on pouvait y voir un rubis rond entouré d'un saphir et d'une émeraude plus petits, taillés en carré. Ils représentaient le Royaume Uni : le rubis pour l'Angleterre, l'émeraude pour l'Irlande, le saphir pour l'Écosse. Sur l'autre face, celle qu'il gardait toujours en contact avec sa peau, se trouvé un grand saphir carré entouré de deux petits rubis taillés en larmes. Ils lui avaient été offerts par Francis lui-même il y a fort longtemps et représentaient l'Auld Alliance, oubliée mais jamais abolie.

Une bourrasque de vent vint fouetter son visage, faisant voler les cheveux et son kilt. Depuis des siècles, il n'avait pas renoncé. 700 ans d'alliance ne s'effacent pas si facilement. Au fond de lui, Allistor y croyait toujours. Un jour, il aurait sa chance. Un jour, il surpasserait Arthur. Un jour, il parviendrait à conquérir le cœur de Francis et il lui appartiendrait, corps et âme.

« Qu'on ne m'enterre pas, je suis encore vivant et je vais récupérer ce qui est mien » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, une lueur farouche brillant dans son regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis avait gardé le regard fixé sur l'écossais fendant la foule d'un pas rageur et disparaissant dans la nuit. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de se retourner vers Owen et Shannon en quête d'une explication quelconque. Owen prit la parole avant que sa sœur ne le fasse.

"Et c'est tout ? Tu vas rester là à le regarder partir ?!"

Le français ne dit rien et interrogea le gallois du retard.

"J'y crois pas ! Mais comment il peut aimer autant un crapaud aussi stupide et aveugle que toi ?!" s'enflamma l'irlandaise.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es vraiment aussi idiot que tu en as l'air ? Juste une belle gueule sur un crâne vide, ou bien tu es juste totalement insensible ? Si tu me dis que tu n'as même pas remarqué ce qu'il portait ce soir, je te colle mon poing dans la figure !"

"Allistor n'a jamais aimé que toi, sombre crétin !" ajouta Owen. "Et toi, tu l'ignores depuis des siècles, tu ne le vois que comme un allier militaire ou un bon moyen de taquiner Arthur ! Ni avant ni depuis la signature de votre traité d'alliance, jamais il n'a pensé à qui que ce soit comme il pense à toi !"

"Tu as envie de te taper Arthur ? Ok, amuse-toi bien ! Tu es assez grand pour faire ce que tu veux mais tu as intérêt à faire ce genre de truc plus discrètement ! Parce ce que si Al souffre encore autant à cause de toi, Liam et moi, on frappera là où ça fait mal, genre je sais pas, on réitère l'épisode de la pucelle d'Orléans !"

Sous le choc, Francis ne disait plus rien. Les mains tremblantes, il posa maladroitement sa coupe de champagne sur le comptoir et s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré. Il alla finalement s'asseoir à la table de Matthew, comptant sur la discrétion de ce dernier pour ne pas trop lui poser de questions ou lui demander de conversation.

Le lendemain, juste avant de repartir, alors que tout ce qui avait été installé pour le festival était démonté pièce par pièce, Francis se rendit au manoir d'Allistor dans le but de lui présenter au moins des excuses.

"Sir Bonnefoy ?" l'accueillit une employée de la maison. "Ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu votre visite !"

"En effet..." répondit le français avec un léger sourire, plus protocolaire que volontaire. "Je souhaiterais échanger quelques mots avec Allistor si c'est possible."

"Il n'est pas encore levé. Il est rentré très tard. Dois-je le réveiller ?"

"Non, laissez-le se reposer, je... Je verrai ça plus tard."

Francis quitta l'Ecosse l'esprit préoccupé. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attacher à ses conquêtes ne pensait pas non plus que ses dernières puissent s'attacher à lui. Certes, son flirt avec Arthur durait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant car il aimait la façon d'être du londonien et sa façon de lui résister. Mais quand il y repensait, sa liaison avec Allistor avait été sans pareille et pourtant, il l'avait laissée s'estomper et s'éteindre quand Arthur avait peu à peu commencé à occuper toutes ses pensées. L'anglais, celui-là même contre qui il luttait, avait tout simplement effacé l'écossais de son esprit et l'avait remplacé. Et il n'avait rien fait pour lutter contre ça. En vérité, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et ne s'en était pratiquement pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Francis apprit qu'Allistor devait faire une halte d'une nuit sur Paris mais l'écossais avait jugé préférable de ne pas lui en parler. Le blond se souvenait qu'il avait ses habitudes dans un pub franco-écossais du 4e arrondissement. Il avait toutes les chances de le trouver là. À la nuit tombée, il décida de se préparer et d'y faire un tour. Il avait été aveugle et son petit jeu pour attiser la jalousie d'Arthur s'était révélé très maladroit. Francis commença à fouiller dans ses placards, comme à son habitude quand il s'apprête à sortir. Il allait opter pour un costume crème et une chemise pastel quand finalement, il se ravisa et fouilla plus profondément dans un tiroir pour en sortir quelques choses de bien différent.

Un peu plus tard, un taxi le déposait à l'angle de la rue. Il fit quelques pas en direction du pub et sourit en voyant l'écriteau à l'entrée annonçant fièrement " _ALCOHOL Because no great story ever started with someone eating a salad !_ ". Son sourire s'effaça un peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lettres peintes sur fond noir, nommant le pub à la devanture défraîchie. Francis franchit l'étroite porte et se dirigea vers le comptoir. En attendant sa commande, il scruta des yeux les clients, appréciant un match de rugby, à la recherche des cheveux auburn et ne le vit pas. Il prit le verre à pied que lui apporta la serveuse et se rendit vers le fond du bar, dans un recoin un peu plus sombre, pourvu de hauts tabourets. Et effectivement, il le trouva là, seul, adossé au mur. Francis s'approcha sous le regard surpris de l'écossais et s'installa à côté de lui.

"Je savais que je te trouverai ici" dit le blond.

L'interrogation remplaça la surprise sur le visage du plus âgé. Et il y avait de quoi ! Francis portait un kilt en tartan noir, bleu et blanc avec une ample tunique crème au col fendu et lacé, de longues chaussettes de la même couleur et des chaussures noires.

"Et... Que me vaut cet honneur ? Tu n'as pas porté de kilt depuis des siècles..."

"Eh bien, vu les menaces qu'ont proféré Shannon et Owen, je crois que je te dois au moins des excuses..."

Allistor posa son verre de whisky et ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Je ne pensais pas que ce que je prenais pour un jeu pourrait t'affecter à ce point. C'était très maladroit de ma part, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû... faire plus attention... à toi..."

L'écossais avait peine à croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Et il ne savait pas si ce n'était que des excuses ou s'il était en droit d'espérer que les choses s'arrangent un peu avec le français. Francis détourna le regard et saisit son verre. Il en but une gorgée et essuya la crème sur ses lèvres d'un revers de la main, puis il fit une grimace qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

"Tu as pris un irish coffee ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit le blond en détaillant le contenu sombre recouvert de chantilly.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?" rit Allistor.

"A vrai dire, j'ai pris ce que la charmante serveuse m'a donné... Et toi, tu as pris quoi ?"

"Burger au haggis, scottish eggs et whisky, des valeurs sûres."

"...Ne m'en veux pas mais je vais rester sur mon café... Qui n'en est pas vraiment un..."

Les 2 hommes discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien. Le mélange de café et de whisky amenait peu à peu le français sur la voie de l'ivresse, le poussant à être plus tactile avec son allié.

"Dis Al, je peux te poser une question ?" tenta le blond.

"Bien sûr..."

"Depuis tout ce temps... Depuis tous ces siècles... Tu penses encore à moi ?"

"Pardon ?!" s'étouffa presque l'écossais.

"C'est que Owen a dit que tu m-"

Allistor serra les dents, il bondit presque de son tabouret et saisit Francis par la chemise avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Ce dernier, déjà un peu éméché, manqua de peu de tomber de son propre tabouret et se rattrapa de justesse. Le plus âgé le traina jusqu'à un pilier juste derrière eux et le planta devant la copie d'un document très ancien conservé sous un cadre poussiéreux qui devait être doré. Le titre typographié sur ce document avait donné son nom à ce pub : l'Auld Alliance.

"Tu crois vraiment que si tu n'avais été qu'un flirt, j'aurais signé ça ? Tu n'étais pas juste un moyen de me protéger d'Iggy, ou un bon coup dont on profite pendant un temps. Si je me suis fiancé à toi, c'est parce que je t'aimais !" déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus faible. "...et c'est toujours le cas..."

Francis tendit la main vers le document et frôla la vitre poussiéreuse du bout des doigts, sans un mot, alors que l'autre se retournait d'un air résigné. L'écossais tendit le bras vers son verre et but une gorgée de whisky. Il avait déballé tout ce qu'il pensait sans réfléchir et se demandait un peu tard si c'était une bonne chose, si ça allait seulement servir à quelque chose. Une chose était sûre : il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. Le français glissa une main dans les mèches auburn et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres d'Allistor sans prévenir. Ce dernier hésita un moment et repoussa doucement le blond.

"Ne refais pas ça..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est pas à moi que tu penses quand tu fais ça, pas vrai ?"

"Et à qui tu crois que je pense quand je me rappelle nos 1000 ans d'alliance ?"

"Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs comme ça, tu as Arthur maintenant..."

"Non... Arthur et moi, ce n'est pas sérieux, ni pour lui, ni pour moi... J'ai été curieux, on s'amuse lui et moi mais... Ça n'a jamais été aussi fort que quand c'est avec quelqu'un que je désire vraiment... Ça ne m'a jamais enflammé comme quand c'était tes mains... Je t'assure... Il n'y a jamais eut que toi."

L'écossais sentit son cœur s'emballer un instant. Francis s'approcha presque timidement de lui, et lui offrit un baiser tendre. Allistor avait l'impression de rêver. Il espérait ressentir ça à nouveau depuis des siècles et avait l'impression de s'embraser de l'intérieur. Le français se lova un peu plus contre son vis-à-vis, et ce dernier l'attira dans la pénombre. Sans rompre ce contact qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, Allistor agrippa Francis par la taille et le plaqua contre un mur recouvert de boiserie, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son kilt, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe encore une fois.

La soirée avançait, le match se terminait et le pub passait du calme quasi religieux du match à la douce euphorie de la victoire. Les supporters se pressaient au comptoir et enchaînaient les bières dans la bonne humeur tandis que les 2 amants se retrouvaient lentement. Leur baiser se fit soudain plus passionné, Francis enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'écossais qui se pressait un peu plus contre lui. Ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes mais il se retenait autant que possible de glisser ses mains sous les vêtements du français, se contentant de froisser le tissu alors que le contact de sa peau lui manquait tant. Il agrippa finalement le tartan breton et crispa ses doigts dessus à tel point que le vêtement plissé remonta de plusieurs centimètres le long de la cuisse du français. Ce dernier rompit le baiser et tenta d'articuler quelques mots.

"Al... Pas ici... Si on nous voit..."

"Et alors ?..."

Le plus âgé poussa le blond dans un coin plus sombre et mis un genou à terre devant lui.

"Al, qu'est-ce que tu- !"

L'écossais posa une main sur le genou de Francis et remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse alors que le blond se retenait de faire le moindre bruit. Arrivé en haut de sa jambe, le plus grand s'étonna et fusilla le français du regard.

"Ça, c'est un sacrilège, et tu le sais !"

"Oui, mais... Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de-"

Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Allistor saisit le boxer du français et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, le libérant de la pression naissante et laissant apparaître un début de bosse sous les rayures du kilt au niveau des hanches. L'écossais souleva alors le tartan avec un regard carnassier et s'empara délicatement de la hampe dressée alors que Francis se mordait déjà la lèvre inférieure. Il commença doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient, presque du bout des doigts, alors que de l'autre main, il caressait distraitement l'intérieur des cuisses du français. Il se souvenait avec satisfaction de chaque zone sensible, où et comment le toucher pour le faire réagir et gémir. Quand ses lèvres approchèrent de la hampe durcie du blond, ce dernier se bâillonna lui-même d'une main, récoltant un petit sourire en coin de la part du plus âgé. Allistor commença à la suçoter du bout des lèvres, maintenant le français contre l'angle du mur d'une main fermement ancré sur sa hanche.

La respiration de Francis s'accéléra quand Allistor approfondit la caresse et le pris un peu plus en bouche. Il glissa une main tremblante dans les mèches auburn et y crispa ses doigts. Loin de s'arrêter pour si peu, l'écossais affairé entre ses cuisses amplifia encore le mouvement jusqu'à ce que le blond ait trop de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Le contact de cette langue sur sa virilité se fit brûlant, sa prise dans les cheveux de son allié se fit encore un peu plus ferme. Il vint finalement entre ses lèvres alors qu'Allistor se délectait de ce contact à chaque seconde, de chaque gémissement.

L'écossais se releva avec un sourire satisfait, et tira un haut tabouret pour permettre à Francis de s'asseoir le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes tremblantes. Puis il s'approcha à nouveau de lui et l'enlaça doucement. Il hésita un instant à reprendre la parole de peur de ne pas avoir de réponse à ce qu'il allait dire, ou de recevoir une réponse contraire, comme s'il avait rêvé ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

"Tha gaol agam ort... Bidh gaol agam ort fad mo bheatha, thusa 's gun duine eile..."

[ _Je t'aime… Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, toi et aucun autre…_ ]

Il ferma les yeux, le coeur battant, espérant que s'il était en train de rêver, le réveil ne vienne jamais. Francis lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus grand, gardant le silence quelques instants pour en profiter, mais ces secondes semblèrent une éternité pour l'écossais.

"J'étais persuadé que jamais plus tu ne me dirais ces mots... Moi aussi, je t'aime..."

Allistor le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et tous deux profitèrent encore un peu de cette étreinte jusqu'à ce que Francis tienne à nouveau parfaitement sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre de son tabouret, Allistor se leva et s'empara du boxer du français avec un petit sourire malicieux et victorieux.

"Ça, c'est pour moi !"

"Mais je..."

L'écossais coupa toute protestation en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ils quittèrent le pub ensemble avec la promesse de se retrouver aussitôt que leur emploi du temps le leur permettrait.


	3. Chapter 3

Le château hanté d'Edimbourg accueillait comme souvent la fratrie Kirkland pour quelques jours de vacances. Le maître des lieux en avait profité pour inviter Francis, ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir depuis ce soir-là dans le pub parisien et cela remontait maintenant à plusieurs semaines.

Une chose préoccupait les 2 ex-amants nouvellement réunis : le cadet londonien et la confrontation qui suivrait. Cette dernière arriva plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient. A peine le français avait-il posé ses valises dans le hall d'entrée du château, alors qu'Allistor le rejoignait pour l'accueillir et l'embrasser, les yeux pétillants, que l'anglais apparu devant eux.

"Francis ?" s'étonna le londonien.

"Arthur... Bonjour... Euh... Il faut que je-"

"Oui, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle." le coupa le petit blond. "Je me demandais quand ce buveur de whisky allait venir te récupérer..."

"Oye !" tenta d'intervenir l'écossais.

"Je pensais que tu avais tourné la page" poursuivit l'anglais en ignorant son aîné. "Mais tu ne changeras jamais..."

"Mais..." tenta le français un peu perdu. "Tu étais conscient que nous 2, ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, tu m'as dit que-"

"Après toutes ces années, je n'ai vraiment été qu'un divertissement pour toi ?"

"Oye ! On est fiancés ! Tu devais bien te douter que je finirai par faire quelque chose ! Soit je le récupérais, soit j'en mourrais. Et même si ça te plaît de m'ignorer, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas qu'un bout de papier pour moi !"

"Et ben on peut dire que tu as été lent à la détente et pas très soigneux avec tes affaires !"

L'écossais resta un instant sans voix, interrogeant son frère du regard.

"Ce n'est pas un objet. On n'est pas en train de se battre pour un territoire ou un château. Je ne suis pas intervenu parce que vous aviez l'air heureux tous les 2, mais moi, je dépérissais. Alors oui, j'étais jaloux parce que je l'aime !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu n'es même pas capable de le garder !"

"Tu écoutes au moins ce que je dis ?! Francis n'est pas un jouet que 2 gamins se disputent !"

"Oye ! Ça suffit vous 2 !" intervint Shannon avant de s'adresser à son cadet. "Al a fait assez de sacrifice pour toi quand tu étais petit et depuis qu'il a accepté de signer l'acte d'union. Et toi, tu l'as assez emmerdé avec tes guerres et tes luttes de pouvoir. Si tu n'as pas compris qu'il t'adore au delà même du fait que tu sois son frère, c'est que tu es un crétin ! Tu aurais au moins pu te retenir de séduire cet escargot baveux, c'est un Don Juan mais tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu veux le paraître !"

Le petit blond fusilla sa sœur du regard mais ne répondit pas. Il savait trop bien qu'elle avait raison mais il refusait de le reconnaître publiquement. Il se contenta de serrer les poings et de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur. La jeune femme rousse se retourna alors vers Francis et le désigna du doigt.

"Toi, tu m'en dois une !"

Le français acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête et Shannon s'en retourna à ses occupations. Enfin seuls, la tension retombant peu à peu, Allistor se précipita sur Francis et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier, un peu surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et rendre son étreinte à l'écossais, se blottissant contre son épaule. C'était un geste simple, une marque d'affection ordinaire, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça puisse lui manquer à ce point, surtout quand il s'agit de quelqu'un à qui on tient vraiment.

Le soir, après un repas dans une ambiance plutôt tendue, Francis sortit encore trempé de la salle de bain des appartements d'Allistor, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

"Al, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes affaires ?"

L'écossais était en train de se préparer pour la nuit et ne portait plus que son kilt.

"Je n'y ai pas touché."

"Mais elles étaient là, dans la salle de bain, et quand je suis sorti de la douche, elles n'y étaient plus !"

"Je te jure que je ne suis pas entré pendant que tu te douchais."

Le français devint livide et cramponna sa serviette.

"Ne me dis pas que..." murmura-t-il.

"Edimbourg est toujours la ville la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne, et tu es dans l'aile la plus ancienne du château" sourit le plus grand.

Francis en frissonna. L'écossais abandonna sa chemise sur une chaise et s'approcha de lui, pieds nus. Il caressa sa joue humide du revers de la main.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont farceurs mais pas méchants. Ils aiment juste faire peur aux visiteurs..."

"Ça ne me rassure pas particulièrement..."

Le plus âgé glissa une main dans les mèches blondes dont quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappaient encore et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le français n'hésita pas une seconde et se blotti dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. D'un mouvement lent et sans rompre le contact, Allistor le guida à travers son immense chambre, jusqu'à son vieux lit à baldaquin en bois sculpté, au ciel de lit recouvert de tartan. Ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et le propriétaire des lieux alla s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu du lit, prenant le français par la main, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se positionna au-dessus des cuisses de l'écossais, un genou de chaque côté, et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. La respiration d'Allistor et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et Francis s'en aperçut quand elles se posèrent un peu maladroitement sur sa taille.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il par réflexe.

"Oui... C'est juste que... Ça fait tellement longtemps... Tu m'as tant manqué que j'ai rêvé de cet instant et... Et maintenant, je suis aussi stressé que si je te touchais pour la première fois..."

Francis lui sourit tendrement et se pencha vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser rassurant, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos du français, le maintenant alors qu'il se cambrait. De fines gouttes d'eau fraîches glissaient sur sa peau. Le blond s'abandonna totalement aux caresses du plus âgé qui avait entrepris de le dévorer de baisers, à commencer par le cou et les épaules dont il savourait chaque parcelle de peau, insistant par endroit jusqu'à y laisser une légère marque violette qui s'effacerait dans quelques jours. D'une main, Allistor caressait le torse du français, en redessinant chaque courbe, alors que la serviette de bain se dénouait et glissait sur les cuisses des 2 amants. La bouche d'Allistor se fit plus gourmande et s'aventura sur le torse du blond alors que ses caresses gagnaient en intensité. Francis ancra ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ses doigts se crispèrent peu à peu et griffèrent légèrement la peau trop blanche de l'écossais quand ce dernier laissa sa main s'aventurer plus bas sur le ventre du plus jeune, jusqu'à caresser lentement sa virilité fièrement dressée.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Francis décida qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul exposé au regard gourmand de son fiancé et s'attaqua aux 2 petites boucles de ceinture qui ferment le kilt de l'écossais. Une fois vaincues, il dégagea le tissu et d'un mouvement de hanches, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités mises à nu et leur arrachant un gémissement trop longtemps bâillonné. Le français sentait que le plus grand hésitait presque à passer à la suite. Il se cambra alors à outrance et murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

"Je me souviens à quel point tu savais me faire aimer nos corps à corps. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à nouveau tien..."

Allistor l'attira contre lui, peau contre peau. Les mèches blondes laissèrent échapper quelques gouttelettes sur les épaules des 2 nations, coulant sur leur peau qui devenait peu à peu brûlante. L'écossais laissa glissé sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du français, jusqu'à ses fesses, et entrepris de le préparer à la suite. Au bout de quelques instants, Francis s'appuya sur les épaules de son fiancé et plongea ses yeux embrumés de désir dans les siens. Le plus grand compris facilement le message et passa les mains sous les fesses du blond pour le soulever. D'un mouvement lent et agile, le français s'enfonça de lui-même sur la fierté brûlante de son amant. Puis ils cessèrent tous deux tout mouvement l'espace d'un instant.

Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'écossais et ses bras autour de son cou. Du bout de la langue, il frôla les lèvres de son amant et lui offrit un baiser, au début volontairement lent et frustrant mais qui gagna rapidement en intensité.

D'un subtil mouvement de bassin, le français commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. L'écossais agrippa les hanches du français et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il se délectait de chaque soupir de Francis comme s'ils les entendaient pour première fois. Peu à peu, les soupirs se changeaient en gémissements, leurs respirations et leurs cœurs s'emballaient comme leurs sens s'embrasaient. Ils gagnaient en intensité à chaque mouvement plus profond, plus fort, plus intense. Les mains du blond se crispaient sur la nuque de l'écossais.

"Al... Han !... Al ! Je..."

Peau contre peau, en entendant son fiancé gémir ainsi son prénom, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Allistor se libère en même temps que Francis qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

De l'autre côté de la lourde et ancienne porte de la chambre mal fermée, Shannon et Owen avait profité de l'entrebâillement pour surveiller discrètement les retrouvailles du couple.

"Après tout le mal qu'ils se sont fait, j'espère que maintenant, ça va bien se passer..." chuchota le gallois, à genoux devant la porte, le cou tordu pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle par le mince espace entre le bois usé par le temps et le mur défraîchi.

"Ça m'a l'air bien parti en tous cas" répondit sa sœur le plus doucement possible sans quitter la scène des yeux.

"...J'aimerais bien que Jett me fasse ça..." laissa-t-il échapper.

"Jett ?!" s'étonna la rousse.

"Chut !" répondit-il en rougissant avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de poser plus de questions.

C'était sans compter sur l'irlandais qui passait par là, les mains dans les poches. Voyant son frère et sa sœur se contorsionner pour espionner au pied d'une porte, Liam se demanda ce qui valait tous ses efforts.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les d-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis qui recouvrait une grande partie du couloir et atterri sur sa jumelle, qui s'écrasa à son tour sur Owen. Ce dernier ne put soutenir les 2 autres et tenta de se rattraper. Sans succès, le gallois se cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement interminable alors que la pyramide humaine s'effondrait dans l'entrée de la chambre.

Francis sursauta et se blottit contre le torse de son amant alors que l'aîné de la fratrie les fusilla du regard.

"...On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez, bande de tarés !"

"...Euh... Rien... Rien ! Rien du tout !" tenta Owen en détournant le regard et en essayant de se dégager.

"...Ohooo !..." lâcha Liam avec un grand sourire en constatant ce qui accaparait l'attention des 2 autres intrus.

"Les gars !... Les gars... Vous savez depuis combien de temps je rêvais de le retrouver ?..." dit le maître des lieux d'une voix faussement calme, le regard devenant aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune dans les Highlands. "…Donc… Vous savez courir ?... "

Les battements d'un tambour commencèrent à se faire entendre, montant peu à peu depuis salles les plus profondes du château.

"Oh merde !" laissa échapper Shannon en se relevant.

Elle donna un coup de coude à son jumeau et le poussa dans le couloir alors qu'Owen tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Le rythme du tambour d'accélérait et se rapprochait, le son d'une cornemuse se joignit à lui et il semblait qu'un chien aboyait au loin. Allistor bondit de son lit, seulement vêtu d'un kilt et se lança à la poursuite de ses cadets qui fuyaient maladroitement dans cet interminable couloir sombre.

"DÉGAGEZ DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE REPEIGNE LES MURS AVEC LE CONTENU DE VOS CRÂNES !"

Francis entendit les 3 intrus supplier, l'écossais jurer en gaélique et une lourde porte claquer contre la pierre. La fureur du maître des lieux avait réveillé les fantômes d'Edimbourg et le français sourit en pensant qu'il serait peut-être le seul capable de l'apaiser.


End file.
